Its Alway been Peyton
by trory or rogan
Summary: one shot or was going to be.
1. Chapter 1

Its Always Been Peyton 

Disclaimer: I do not own the shoe one tree hill, or it's characters.

I want to say that I hate him but that not true.

I want to say I can't trust him but I'll just be lying to myself.

I want to say I'll never fall in love again but who am I kidding.

But I never expect to fall for him again. They always say once a cheater always a cheater. But I couldn't help it. He was my Broody.

He did it to me twice. And I forgave him both times. But here he is asking me for an another chance. He just broke up with Peyton , gosh he propose to her. I don't want to be rebound, that what I am to him someone he can run to when things between him and Peyton go wrong. I never thought I would be anybody's second best. 

But who am I'm kidding this is Lucas Scott we're talking about. The boy I been in love with since I was sixteen. The boy who cheated on me twice with my best friend. And I just can't say no. So that day he came to me wanting to be with I said yes, when I should of just said no. But I love that he wanted me just like I wanted him.

But as I lie her in the afterglow of my love for him. I think it just sex for him. When he wake up, we're just going to brush it off as a mistake and he going to run back into Peyton's arms. I can't bare to watch that for the third time. So before he has the chance to break my heart I leave. Knowing no matter want Lucas Scott will always have a piece of my heart. And that kills me, because all I want is his in return.

As I'm walking out the , I turn back and wander if he going to regret want we did. How's his life is going to be without me. If there a possibility that he might love me still. But that just me hoping. It was always been Peyton, always.

Who would of though two year later I would be returning to tree hill, to help Peyton win Lucas back. When all I want is him. 

Those are meant to be always fine their way back in the end. Who would of thought it was Peyton and Lucas I was talking about.

I want to say that I hate him but that not true.

I want to say I can't true but I'll just be lying to myself.

I want to say I'll never fall in love again but who am I kidding.


	2. Chapter 2

Its Always been Peyton

Chapter 2: Who Would of Thought?

I couldn't believe it. Lucas Scott , the so called love of my life, was getting marry. And you know what even more surprising, its not to Peyton. But its always Peyton. All anybody did today, including myself, was comfort Peyton. _Peyton are you ok? Are you sure you can held this? _blah, blah, blah . Its always Peyton.

All I want to do is yell out, _I love Lucas Scott._ But I couldn't do that ,I have to hold those feelings in . Because those feeling just don't bring me pain , but everyone involve. And there are a lot of people involve.

First, there Lucas. My sweet broody Lucas. All this can do is bring him confusion , not to mention awkwardness.

Second, there Lindsey. The woman who apparently sold Lucas's heart not only from me. But Peyton. She was a kind caring girl. And if it wasn't for that fact I was still in love with Lucas, we could be great friends. I don't think I need to explain how this will hurt her.

Then, there all my friends. Every has grow so close to Lindsey. And this also might cause some split between all of us. Plus, their that whole Naley drama going on, they don't need more.

Owen. He such a great guy. He help me save Rachel. But every guy seem to like to save my best friends. When all I want to be is the one they save. But regard of that, a great guy. Who would be hurt when he learn that he was just a distract, or started as one.

Jamie. Has enough problem with his parents. And he is my little boyfriend.

Last but not less, is Peyton . My best friend, who in love with the same boy I am. Enough said.

I'm shaken out my thought and am actually start to paid attention the wedding. And I notice their seems to a disrupt of something. And all here is Lindsey going on and on about a comet, saying she can't marry him.

A comet.

Its always been Peyton. Who care about cheery Brooke Davis. When I don't even care enough to fight for want I what. But that's all going to change.

Welcome back me.

Author note: It pop into my head and I knew I had to add it in. this is actually my first OTH fan fiction and my second fan fiction too. I appreciate any tip or advice. I don't know yet if I'm going to continue this . These coming months are going to be really busy. And I'm not that much of a writer, I'm more of a reader.

So please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The End of Brooke

Disclaimer: I do not own the shoe one tree hill, or its characters.

It's been months since Lucas and Lindsey's wedding was call off. I thought that would have been my chance to share my feelings with my first love. But that didn't happen, because there this blond hair best friend of mine, who moves much faster than I did.

They left Tree Hill now, and are married and have a beautiful baby named Sawyer. I thought watching Lindsey and Lucas's wedding was hard to watch, but watching them get married and have a baby finally torn the lasted piece of my heart.

I know I should forget about this boy, who stole my heart at sixteen. But there not one day I don't think about that baby being mine. But I have Julian now, but even having him does fill the ache in my house, and things between us aren't working out so well. Because yet again some other women love the man I love. It's like a repeat of what happen with Lucas, except this time I don't mind calling this one a Slut to her face.

So, I'm sitting here wallowing in my own self pity. And I'm crying, like I never cry before. I'm crying for Lucas, for Julian, and for the baby I'll never have. Most of all I crying for the fact, that I'm never good enough to keep the man I love, happy. Maybe it sometime of fate, maybe I suppose to be alone.

That me, I thought was finally coming back from my teenage years is gone, and in reality, it never really came back. I will never have what I had before. The woman I see in the mirror staring back at me, is the result of the hand I was dealt in life. All that left for me to do, is to continue to live life, dedicating my life to my line, my friends, and their kids.

AN: I felt it need a real ending.


End file.
